Lost Story!: Mirrablaze: Fall of a Hero
Lost Story!: Mirrablaze: Fall of a Hero is an early story written by Emgaltan as a prequel for the Mirrablaze series when he planned to write out the episodes. He never uploaded it and there are many differences between this and canon. Appears *Light Hero: Mirrablaze *Ivanian Mothership *Ivanium Dragon: Noah *Alien Invader: Ivanians **Grunts **Elite Killer *Steel Dragon: Iron The Beginning of Battle This was it! The alien invaders known as the Ivanians had created their ultimate monster, The Ivanium Dragon, Noah. They flew their mothership over the capital of Aegeon, Alphana, and unleashed it into the middle of the city where it began to destroy the surrounding buildings. The Aegeonian branch of the G.F.D., known as the T.M.F.F sent off a squadron of tactical super jets. The squadron was led by Captain Igoyah Taji, the head of the T.M.F.F. “This is it, guys! We defeat this monster, the Ivanians will leave Earth as promised.” announced Igoya. “Well, let’s get this over with! I’ve got to be somewhere important to be later!” said Evan Baxter, one of the jet pilots. “And where do you have to be?” asked Seki Thank, another pilot. Evan looked unsure, “Um, the dentist”. Seki thought for a second, and responded “I think he can wait; there’s a giant monster currently rampaging around”. From their radio came a voice “Guys, focus! Don’t get a big head; the Ivanians are bound to pull a cheap trick of some kind.” yelled the team’s receptionist, Rosa Takeshi. ”Me and the professor are gonna try, and find a weakness.” “If we find any, we’ll let you know” said Rosa. “Ok, thanks. Wish us luck!” said Evan to Rosa. “Seki, you know what to do.” “We’ll distract the monster, and you find a mirror so you can transform into Mirrablaze” ordered Igoyah. “Yes captain” responded Seki. Seki went ahead, and he landed his super jet near a apartment. He went inside trying to get through people still fleeing the building. Noah gave out a mechanical roar as the super jets flew on to the scene. Noah looked like a bizarre dinosaur robot. It’s two tails and arms were like stiff spikes with the the tops cut off, the tails sticking straight at a downward angle. There were some spread out ridges on it back. It’s head and face looked vaguely human, it’s head extended upwards, and adorned two red magnet-shaped with the curve aimed backwards. It also had red eyes, and human looking teeth. Igoyah was somewhat taken back by the robot’s face; mainly because of it’s face. He got out of his head, and ordered “Now, Fire!”. Evan and several other pilots began to rain lasers upon it. Noah just ignored the shots, and went about it’s rampage aiming to go in the direction of the apartment building that Seki was in. “Fire more! We got to give Seki more time to transform!” ordered Igoyah. More lasers were fired, but did nothing but put scratch on the robot. “Man, this thing can take a lot of punishment” commented Evan. Finally, a laser hit the one of the red magnets on it’s head, and the machine freaked out. “Those magnets must be it’s weak point!” told Rosa to Igoyah and Evan. “Fired upon those red magnet things!” Igoyah ordered his squadron. The robot freaked out more, and appeared to malfunction. Noah faced up, and shot off a twin beam from the magnets. The beams were crimson blood red; the super jet squadron barely managed to avoid, and it went through several building which then collapsed. “Ok, maybe it was just faking that the magnets were it’s weakness.” said Evan shocked by the attack. Noah fired missiles from a section in it’s chest and hit some jets. “I don’t think this is going to be as easy as we thought” said Igoyah. In the hotel Meanwhile, Seki maneuvered his way through the many people trying to get out of the apartment. He came to an empty hallway tried to open the doors to access the rooms. Four green humanoids with no mouth and fins on their arms, legs, and head appeared from around the corner of the hallway. “You really think you can stop us Mirrablaze?” asked one of the fishmen in a Russian reptilian accent. “Yes I do. We’ve already beat you Ivanians eight times before this. This isn’t going to be any different” answered Seki while getting in a fighting stance. One of the Ivanians charged forward preparing to attack, but just got punched in the face by Seki. Two more Ivanians came after forward, and helped their ally up. The three then started throwing kicks and punches which were all blocked by Seki. One got through the blockade, however they got grabbed by the leg, and used as weapon by being swung against his allies. “Incompetent fools! I’ll handle this myself!” said the last one as he charged forward shooting lasers from his blue eyes. Seki dodged the lasers and rolled forward, so the Ivanian would stumble over him. Seki turned around, and prepared to punch the alien unconscious like his allies when the Ivanian shot more eye lasers. Seki didn’t have time to dodge and got they pierced clean holes through his right arm. Seki cried in pain, and stumbled backwards. The Ivanian beat Seki done until he was taken aback by a counterattack in the form of a punch to the face. The alien tripped over the staircase that led up to the 1st floor of the apartment, and went sliding down with his chin hitting each step. Seki got up in pain, and said “I will stop you!”. He went into an unlocked room so he could transform. “You have no idea what we have planned” said the Ivanian before falling into unconscious. Seki came to a mirror in the bathroom of the apartment room. “Mirrablaze!” shouted Seki well clapping his hands. Outside of the apartment, a giant humanoid manifested out of nowhere, it had giant red bug eyes, and antennas on each side of the head. It’s had a silver head, silver boots, and silver wrist bands. It’s arms and legs were red, and the body was silver. “Seki transformed into Mirrablaze!” said Igoyah excitedly. “About time” said Evan. Noah heard the ruckus, and turned around to face his target, Mirrablaze. Mirrablaze Vs. Noah Before Mirrablaze could attack, whip-like electric wires came out of the it’s hand spikes. Mirrablaze was surprised by this before the whips wrapped around him, and electrocuted him to no end. “We got to get those whips off him!” said Igoyah. “We could use those experimental tactical missiles that were add the other day” suggest Evan and Igoyah responded with “No, as you said, they’re experimental. We don’t know what they could happen!”. “Well it’s worth a shot isn’t?” said Rosa. “I suppose you’re right there. Fire the tactical missiles!” said Igoyah. The super jet squadron then fired off the missiles. The missiles went all over the place, some hitting buildings. However, four of the missiles hit Noah causing the death machine to fall to the side. “We got him!” said Igoyah excitedly. “Finally we do some real damage on that thing.” added Evan. Mirrablaze, finally not in the machine’s hold, put his arms in an L formation, and out shot a beam known as the Shining Ray. The beam hit Noah’s head well it was still getting up and produced an explosion. The machine got up unharmed, and from it’s head magnets fired off it’s crimson beam. Mirrablaze dodged the Noah’s beam, and it hit the Puppy Pals Orphanage. “Not the puppies!” said Rosa who was panicked. Mirrablaze jumped in the air, and did a flip to get close to his opponent. He proceeded to do a flurry of punches upon Noah that did nothing, but annoy the Ivanium dragon. Noah tried to wrap his whips around the hero, but missed when Mirrablaze jumped up. The whips then went around the red makgnets and charged them. Noah once again fired his twin crimson beams and this time they hit Mirrablaze. The silver and red giant went sailing into the air, and landed on a tall building. Noah walked up to Mirrablaze, and began to electrocute him with his whips once more. “Fire the tactical missiles!” ordered Igoyah. Audio began to come through Igoyah’s radio. “You don’t have anymore rocket!” told Rosa. “You used them all up earlier during the first attack!”. Igoyah looked concerned, “how were we going to beat Noah? We already used the rockets, and didn’t have any other tricks up our sleeves”. “Then what do we guys?” asked Igoyah. “Probably try to distract it again.” suggested Evan. “We can’t, when we tried to that, the robot just shrugged the lasers off!” said Igoyah. “Well we have to try something!” said Evan in anger. “I don’t want to admit either. We’re just going to have to try, and see what happens” said Igoyah. The radio was silent, he thought that clearly Rosa and Evan were displeased with him. Meanwhile, the battle between Mirrablaze and Noah raged on, the latter still with the upper hand. That was until suddenly the hero slipped out of the robot’s whips. Noah looked around for where Mirrablaze had gone, that then something hit the back of the death machine’s head. Mirrablaze was in much pain from the electrocution and crimson beam, but still had the strength to fight on! Noah stumbled forwards and immediately turned around, and shot off rockets in the direction of his opponent. Mirrablaze dodged all the missiles. He inflamed his fist as he went to punch Noah. The Ivanium dragon was hit with the Fire Comet which sent the machine stumbling backwards. Noah was going mad as he once again wrapped his whips around the hero who again struggled. This time the robot applied 500 volts worth of electricity into Mirrablaze, causing the hero immense pain and suffering. Mirrablaze had little energy left and thought to himself, “If I don’t defeat Noah before I run out of energy, I’ll die then the Ivanians shall conquer Earth. I’ve got to do something, but what? I’ve got it, I’ll use my ultimate attack, The Reflective Nova”. It was a risky bet, and he could potentially die. But it was possibly the only way to defeat Noah. The Shining Nova Noah continued to torture Mirrablaze, that was until the hero began to shine brightly, and a sphere of reflective mirrors formed around them. “No! Not The Reflective Nova!” screamed Igoyah. “He’s surely not going to live through this...” declared Evan. Rosa came on to the radio “Wait, what is he using? The Reflective Nova? He can’t or He’ll die!”. The rays of light that shined from Mirrablaze became fire-like lances that rapidly bounced around the mirror sphere, and impaled Noah who then proceeded to explode. The sphere then dissipated and Mirrablaze fell to the city roads. Igoyah and Evan landed their jets while Rosa drove onto the scene. The Death of Mirrablaze Mirrablaze reverted to his human form, Seki Thank. He was filled with scars and wounds and now wore a torn T.M.F.F. uniform. Seki had tears stream and spoke, “This seems like the end for me my dear friends and teammates...”. His fellow T.M.F.F. members began to cry. “Seki, you have done us a great service against the Ivanians, it is sad to see you go” told Igoya to Seki. “Listen, I may be a jerk sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t a great person” said Evan. Rosa said nothing, as she was too sad. “Farewell my friends” said Seki before turning into dust. “Well, Seki may have died, but that monster’s defeat means that the Ivanians shall no longer be a threat” declared a tearing Igoya. “Yeah, probably the only good thing to come from this tragedy” just as Evan said that, the T.M.F.F. members noticed that the Ivanian mothership wasn’t flying back to the home planet of the Ivanians, Planet X. The mothership remained flying over the city, that was until a something was dropped from it. The thing was a mass of steel with creepy metal face. The Steel Dragon, Iron got up from the ground and roared. “WHAT?!” shouted Igoyah. “You’ve got to be kidding me” said Evan in just as much shock. “Those dirty space fish” said Rosa, angered by this betrayal. “They didn’t hold their end of the deal. We defeated their monster, they should be leaving Earth!” said Evan in anger. “Unless this was all part of a plan to kill Mirrablaze” suggested Igoyah. “Squadron, leave the area” “Wait, what? You don’t want us to attack this thing?” asked Evan confused. “We need to recuperate and plan for our next moves” answered Igoyah. Evan and Rosa still didn’t get it, but still followed orders. At Night Later that night, Igoyah thought to himself, “What are we going to do now that Mirrablaze is dead?”. Little did he know is that Seki had a son who was a comic book artist that went by the name of Shirai Thank…… Differences from Now *This version of Mirrablaze had to transform similarly to Mirrorman with him needing to being in front of a mirror and call out "Mirrablaze!". This is unlike the current one who does it purely through will power. *There's different levels of average Ivanian soldiers, the stated ones being Grunts and Elite Killers. *Rosa Takeshi was the team scientist rather than Prof. Sheka. Rosa was later turned into Rosa Parks. *The spelling and grammar is so much worse. Trivia *This was the first Toku story I ever wrote which I intended to publish somewhere. Category:Emgaltan Category:One Shots Category:Cringe Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Completed Works